


License

by Gairid



Series: Drabble Dimanche [12]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Community: vc_media, Drabble Dimanche, Drabbles, M/M, VC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the weekly Drabble Dimanche challenge in the Live Journal community vc_media.<br/>The title is also the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	License

They did not hear Claudia come in and she witnessed their kiss, Lestat's possessive arms drawing Louis close and Louis melting to him. No matter how they argued, no matter how angry Louis would become, there were always such moments between them

Why should Lestat have such license? Why would Louis grant it? It was not out of fear, she was somehow sure and though she sometimes despised what she saw as Louis's weakness, she did not think it was that either.

Unless...was it love that gave license? A weakness, then. She was glad she could not feel it.


End file.
